A Manning Christmas
by Ke'Anna
Summary: Todd, Tea, and little Starr spend their first Christmas together as a family.


  


** A MANNING CHRISTMAS**  


* * *

* * *

The Penthouse was awash in Christmas spirit. Decorations in red, green, and gold filled up the room. Pictures of Santa Claus, his reindeer, toys, and decorated Christmas trees, colored and cut out, with Tea's help, by Starr, covered the walls. 

Todd came down the stairs of the penthouse holding a couple of packages of gold-colored tinsel in his hands. His face was a mask of annoyance. "Delgado!" he called, "I found these upstairs. What do I do with this stuff?"

Tea was standing in front of the tree, inspecting it. Starr was handing her brightly colored glass balls while she arranged them on the tree. A smile of satisfaction played about her lips and she glanced up at her husband with amusement. He held the boxes in front of him so she could see what they were. 

"Put them on the tree, Querido," she replied, turning her attention back to what she was doing, "Anybody knows that."

"Yeah Daddy, anybody knows that," Starr parroted, giggling.

"Oh that's funny to you, Shorty? Well, I'll show you funny." He bolted down the stairs, dropped the tinsel in Tea's waiting hand and went for his daughter. Squealing, she ran away and led him on a merry chase before he caught her and swooped her up into his arms. Starr giggled wildly as Todd tickled her, leaving Tea to watch them, smiling.

"Daddy! Put me down!" Starr laughed.

"Yes Todd, put her down and come help us with this tree."

He threw Starr over his shoulder and walked over to his wife, then set her down gently on the floor. "Aww, why do I have to do all this fancy schmancy tree decorating and all this Christmas crap?" he whined, "What's the point?"

"The point is, we're a family and we do family things. In my house growing up, the family decorating was a tradition. I want _us_ to have some traditions, Todd. You got a problem with that, Mister?" She narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a vicious stare, making Starr erupt in giggles again.

Todd returned her fierce stare, then his face blossomed into a wide, beautiful grin. He thrust up his arms in supplication. "No way. I wouldn't mess with you."

"That's right," she agreed. Her tone was still fierce, but her eyes were dancing merrily, "I wear the pants in this family and don't you forget it. Now, why don't you bring yourself over here because I _do_ want you to mess with me."

Todd's smile widened and he moved closer to her, then took her in his arms. Their lips met in a passionate kiss that would have gone on forever if the doorbell hadn't rang.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Starr cried, running to the door. The newlyweds drew reluctantly apart.

"Starr!" Tea called, "I'll get it, you just wait right there."

"No, I'll get it," Todd said following them, "It's _my_ house." Tea gave him a look and he gave her a mischievous grin. "Kidding, Delgado! Sheesh!"

In the end, they all three went to the door, but Todd opened it. Viki was standing there, smiling. In her arms was a large shopping bag with a picture of Santa Claus putting presents under a tree on it.

"Well, don't you look like a picture postcard," she said, "and a very lovely one at that. Hello."

"Sis! Come on in. You can help us do the Christmas crap," Todd said brightly, making Tea roll her eyes.

"Well that _does_ sound tempting, but I really can't stay. I just wanted to drop off your gifts." She reached into her bag and brought out a bright red, beribboned package from her bag. "Here you go, sweetheart." She handed it to Starr.

"Yay! Presents! Thank you Aunt Viki!" Starr wrapped herself around her aunt's legs in a one-armed hug (the older was holding the package) and plopped down on the floor to rip open the package. 

"No Starr! It's not Christmas yet," Tea said, "You'll have to wait."

"Awww Tee!" Starr whined and pouted, and the grownups passed a smile between.

"Oh, let her open it Tee," Todd teased, "It's almost Christmas and its only one gift.

"But that's not at all traditional," she said in her most lawyerly voice.

"When have we ever been traditional," her husband countered, "or conventional."

She smiled. "True. Okay, Starr, go for it."

"Yay!" Starr cried and ripped it open, revealing a purple Furby. "Wow! Thanks Aunt Viki!" she squealed.

"Your welcome, sweetheart," Viki smiled.

Todd raised an eyebrow at her, "A Furby?"

"The man at the toy store told me it's the most sought after toy in town," Viki said, "Incidently, here are your gifts. I hope you enjoy them."

They both thanked her and Tea put the presents under the tree. Then she retrieved a small gold box, and handed it to her sister-in-law. "Here's yours from all of us."

"I picked it out!" Todd piped up, sounded very much like a small, eager boy who was giving his first gift to his mother.

"Oh!" said Viki, "In that case, I can't wait to find out what it is. It should be very interesting gift to say the least. Thank you. Well, I must be going. I only wanted to stop by for a minute. Remember, dinner at Llanfair tomorrow."

"Oh yes, we'll be there with bells on," said Tea.

"Jingle Bells, that is," Todd joked.

"Good." She gave them each a hug and a kiss goodbye and they walked her to the door. Their arms were wrapped securely around each other's waists. They closed the door after her and sat down on the couch, watching Starr playing with her new doll. Todd threw an arm around her shoulder and she snuggled up to him.

"Tomorrow we have to visit the families," Tea said, quietly, "but tonight is just for us. Me, you and Starr."

"So what's the plan for tonight, Tea? What do you have cooking in that fascinating brain of yours?"

"Nothing much, just a nice, cozy dinner for the three of us. Then I thought we could play a game with Starr. Money Hungry perhaps?"

"Only if I get to be the shoe," he grinned.

"And then, we put Starr to bed, tuck her in, and have a little celebration of our own, just the two of us. I'm thinking champagne, candles, a hot bubble bath for two. What do _you_ think?"

"I think...I'm feeling particularly dirty right now."

Tea laughed and threw her arms around her husband's neck. "I love you Todd Manning, more than I ever thought possible."

"I love you too Tea Delgado Manning. Now give me a kiss and that's an order. Right now, _I_ wear the pants in the family."

"Yeah? Well, I'm going to have to get those off A.S.A.P." She grinned wickedly, and kissed him. Their dinner together was a special beginning to their first Christmas together as a real family. 

* * *

* * *

  
Please press your browser's BACK button to return.


End file.
